SabreConnected
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: What happens when Sabre starts a networking/chat site? And whose user name would be mrs howard?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when **_**Sabre **_**sets up a networking chat room?**

_SabreConnected 8:32 A.M Friday May 14 _

**therealchevy **GOOD MORNING SCRANTON! Its soo weird to be talking to someone so far away in Pennsylvania!

**jhalpert **Michael, we know it's you.

**bsgrules69 **Yes, Michael, your screenname is a clear indicator.

**jhalpert **So is your's, Dwight.

**bsgrules69 **Who is this Dwight that you speak of? He sounds awesome.

**jhalpert **He's not.

**phalpert **Jim, can you bring home some dinner? CeCe is so hyper today, I don't think I will be up to cooking.

**bsgrules69 **Pam? You are not at work.

**phalpert **No, I am not. It is my day off.

**bsgrules69 **And you didn't come in anyway?

**phalpert **No, Dwight. Day-off means you do not go into work.

**bsgrules69 **I thought it was optional.

**therealchevy **You are SUCH a loser Dwight...

_SabreConnected 10:52 A.M Friday May 14_

**mrsvance **The PPC would like to announce that the Start Of Summer/Ryan's Birthday Party will begin at 4:30.

**therealchevy **4:30? That is a little late, I think it should begin at 3:00 and last throughout day.

**mrsvance **Michael, you know we cannot have that long of a party.

**youngceo_rh **You remember to get the ChocoLove-o Cheesecake?

**mrsvance **Yes.

**sprinkles4ever **We also got a regular cake, for the Start of Summer part of the party, and because not everyone likes cheesecake

**mrs_howard **RYAN'S B-DAY!WOOT WOOT!

**youngceo_rh **Kelly?

_4:_

**mrs_howard **ya kno it babeee...

_SabreConnected 2:34 P.M Friday May 14_

**cookiemonster **Wow! Everyone is on here!

**oscarn **Well, what did you expect? It was mandatory.

**sprinkes4ever **Kevin, shouldn't you be doing some work instead of making your keyboard sticky trying to eat candy and type at the same time?

**cookiemonster **Have you ever tried it? It is impossible not to get the keyboard sticky.

_SabreConnected 4:25 P.M Friday May 14_

**mrsvance **Start of Summer Party/Ryan's Birthday Party is starting in five minutes.

**jhalpert **Pam, I'll be home in about twenty minutes with food.

**therealchevy **You aren't staying for the party?

**jhalpert **No, Pam really needs my help with the baby, and since the day is basically done.

_SabreConnected 4:27 P.M Friday May 14_

**therealchevy **Good news, Jim. I called Pam and she said she could handle the baby, so you could come to Ryan's birthday party.

**jhalpert **You called her?

**therealchevy **It's Ryan's b-day, you can't miss it.

**narddog **I am going to be singing Ryan's favorite song acapella with Dwight.

**youngceo_rh **How do you know my favorite song?

**narddog **Kelly told me.

**youngceo_rh **what did she tell you?

**mrs_howard **PARTEEEEE TIME!

_To be continued..._

**What song did Kelly tell Andy?**

**Will Stanley participate in SabreConnected?**

**What will happen?**

_**AN: Sorry for cutting it off there, but I figured it was a good place...leaves ya wondering.**_

_**If you haven't caught on:**_

_**mrs_howard=kelly kapoor**_

_**cookiemonster=Kevin Malone**_

_**youngceo_rh=Ryan Howard**_

_**therealchevy=Michael Scott**_

_**sprinkles4ever=Angela Martin**_

_**bsgrules69=Dwight Shrute**_


	2. Chapter 2

_SabreConnected 5:02 P.M Friday May 14_

**therealchevy** THAT WAS ONE WILD PARTY!

**bsgrules69 **the temp was a buzz kill

**youngceo_rh **You were trying to shoot me with a bb gun!

**bsgrules69 **It was just a joke, temp. Get over it...

**therealchevy **Why do you have to be such a freak, Dwight?

**youngceo_rh **You suggested it.

**therealchevy **No, I didn't. You must have drunken too much of Meredith's vodka mixer.

**redpartygal **You drank my vodka? Not cool.

**youngceo_rh **No, I didn't drink anything. I have to drive to my grandparents tonight, i couldn't drink.

_SabreConnected 10:42 P.M Sunday May 16_

**therealchevy **MOVIE MONDAY! DON'T FORGET POPCORN! WE ARE WATCHING THE JERK!

**phalpert **No Michael, not again.

**therealchevy **It's a classic, Pam.

**phalpert **But we've watched it like 10 times...

**therealchevy **It only gets better, the more you watch it.

**jhalpert **But Michael, I just rented Varsity Blues, and was going to bring it in.

**therealchevy **VARSITY BLUES?

**jhalpert **Yes

**therealchevy **Okay, I'll save The Jerk till after Varsity Blues

_SabreConnected 8:59 A.M Monday May 17_

**therealchevy **MOVIE MONDAY!

**bsgrules69 **Great news! Last week, I hit a deer.

**jhalpert **How is this great news?

**bsgrules69 **It means I will bringing in complimentary deer jerk for the whole office.

**sprinkles4ever **Some of us find it disgusting and think that you shouldn't bring it in. Toby, tell him that he can't.

**toflend **I can't forbid him to bring it in, it is already dead and fixed, I can't stop him.

**bsgrules69 **I thought you loved my jerky?

**sprinkles4ever **_has signed off._

_SabreConnected 10:00 A.M Monday May 17_

**therealchevy **Only four hours till VARSITY BLUES

**youngceo_rh **I am having sales call at two.

**mrs_howard **But Ryan?

**youngceo_rh **I am still mad at you, Kelly.

**narddog **You didn't like the song?

**mrs_howard **RYAN! DONT BE MAD AT ME! I LOVE YOU!

**therealchevy **Ryan, I called Gutterman's Auto, and rescheduled your sales call until tomorrow.

**youngceo_rh **Why would you do that?

**jhalpert **Annoying isn't it.

**therealchevy **Ryan, you can't miss Varsity Blues.

**youngceo_rh **I've seen it five times since I started working here. I am sick of it and Kelly and I am not going to movie monday.

**mrs_howard **RYAN! DON'T BE THIS WAY!

**therealchevy **Because I understand that you want to skip Movie Monday, because of Kelly, not me or the movie, I give you permission.

**youngceo_rh **Thanks...I guess.

**mrs_howard **MICHAEL! MAKE HIM COME!

**therealchevy **Kelly, Ryan doesn't want to see you right now, and I won't make him do it. He is my friend.

**mrs_howard **FINE! I AM NOT COMING TO MOVIE MONDAY EITHER!

**therealchevy **Will you come now, Ryan?

**youngceo_rh **No. I need time...to ugh...heal and she's is lying.

_SabreConnected 1:55 P.M Monday May 17_

**therealchevy **ONLY FIVE MINUTES TILL WE GET THE BLUES! POP YOUR POPCORN!

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: Well...Movie Monday...Bet that will be fun...**

**I love writing the Office. The characters are so fun. I like Creed, but obviously, I haven't written him in yet...sadly...**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: All of my Office fics stay in the same world. So whatever happens on one is continuous throughout them all. To understand my upcoming choices in this chapter, it might require reading "Creed Bratton Joins Facebook"-its not very long...**_

_SabreConnected 5:02 P.M Monday May 17_

**cullenlover **Wow, boss that was one great movie, reminds me of when I was a teenager.

**bsgrules69 **Did they have football then?

**therealchevy **I think so I saw this movie where they showed how George Clooney like created it or something...Creed was prob in his twenties during the time the movie was set in...Good movie, Leatherasses or something...

**cullenlover **Football had been out for like a hundred years before I was born.

**therealchevy **That's not how George Clooney dipicticated it.

**cullenlover **That was just a movie, Michael.

**therealchevy **DO NOT SAY THAT! LEATHERASSES IS LIKE ONE OF THE GREATEST MOVIES EVER!

**jhalpert **I don't think that is the name.

**therealchevy **Have you seen it, Jim? I doubt it...I have and it was called Leatherasses.

**jhalpert **Trust me, that's not the name.

_SabreConnected 9:21 AM Tuesday May 18 _

**mrsvance **Does anyone have the price for the bulk manila?

**shudson **I do

**mrsvance **What are they?

**shudson **You are sitting right across from me...

**narddog **And me!

**therealchevy **NO NO NO! No business talk on here!

**bsgrules69 **I thought this was for business?

**therealchevy **NO! Its not, its so that we ca have fun and socialize at work...

**jhalpert **I don't think it is for fun.

**cookiemonster **Yeah, this isn't fun.

**therealchevy **Yes, it is. What's not fun about it?

**cookiemonster **Having to remember who everyone is.

**oscarn **Having Kevin ask me every 10 minutes who is who.

**therealchevy **Well you two are the only people who don't like it.

**jhalpert **No, they aren't.

**therealchevy **Fine, who all doesn't like.

**phalpert **I don't

**youngceo_rh **I don't

**bsgrules69 **DAMMIT JIM!

**jhalpert **What is it?

**bsgrules69 **YOU PUT MY BOBBLEHEAD IN JELL-O!

**jhalpert **What flavor?

**bsgrules69 **WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?

**jhalpert **Okay, first of all, turn off your caps lock, its getting annoying and immature, this is a place of professionalism, Dwight. And, secondly, what flavor?

**bsgrules69 **It's strawberry, but I don't see what that has to do with anything.

**jhalpert **I don't like strawberry, so I didn't do it.

**bsgrules69 **YES YOU DID!

**jhalpert **Okay, caps lock again. No, I did't but look in your left drawer, I did do that.

**bsgrules69 **DAMMIT JIM!

**cookiemonster **Classic!

**bsgrules69 **I am telling Michael.

**jhalpert **Well, I am telling Michael, that you are wasting food when people are starving across the world.

**bsgrules69 **MICHAEL!

**jhalpert **MICHAEL!

**therealchevy **Eat the jell-o, dummy. Jim, classic...

_SabreConnected 2:09 P.M Tuesday May 18 _

**cullenlover **I am selling a brand new used MacBook Pro, anyone interested?

**narddog **Really, my laptop crashed the other day when I was on Busty Asian..uh I mean this site about Asian culture, I could really use a new one, how much do you want for it?

**cullenlover **$600

**narddog **Okay, I'll take it.

**therealchevy **NO! I want it, Creed. My mom just bought me a MacBook, and I lost it, and she'll kill me if I don't have it next time I see her...I'll give you $620.

**cullenlover **Sorry, Boss. The singing one already gave me the money for it.

**therealchevy **DAMMIT DWIGHT!

**bsgrules69 **What did I do?

**therealchevy **At the moment, nothing. I'm just used to saying it.

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: Well, another chapter...**

**Creed has found himself a good target. Michael is totally ignorant to the fact his stuff is stolen not lost...haha. I love writing that. **

**Review.**


End file.
